


An Invitation to Happiness

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Five Times, Fluff, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, Kissing, Picnics, Pre-Relationship, relationship milestones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Five Picnics throughout Hecate and Ada's relationship.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	An Invitation to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written in collaboration with Salt who has some gorgeous art to accompany this fic. I'll link as soon as it's posted. Thanks to Meri for being my beta. I technically wrote this fic before tropes were chosen for Hackle Summer Trope Challenge and I'm just happy it fits Week 2's "Five Times" prompt. Title from a Mary Oliver poem quoted in the fic.

> _But also I say this: that light_
> 
> _Is an invitation to happiness,_
> 
> _And that happiness,_
> 
> _When it’s done right,_
> 
> _Is a kind of holiness,_
> 
> _Palpable and redemptive._

“Poppies” by Mary Oliver

I.

Hecate squinted her eyes against the afternoon light as she exited the greenhouse. It was unseasonably hot and she cursed her lack of foresight in not retrieving as many cooling draughts as she needed. She shook her head. She would be back in her cool lab in a moment. She lifted a hand to transfer. 

“Hecate?”

Hecate slowly brought her hand down as she turned. Ada Cackle stood smiling with a picnic basket over one arm and a hand holding her sunhat in place on her crown. Hecate swallowed thickly and ignored the small tug in her heart. 

“Miss,” she paused and corrected, “Ada.” Hecate couldn’t tell if it was her imagination or a trick of the light that made Ada’s smile seem brighter. “Did you need something?”

Ada looked toward Hecate’s basket of potion ingredients. “I don’t wish to disturb you.”

_You’re never a disturbance_ , thought Hecate. She shook her head. “I’m available.”

Ada shrugged. “Well, it’s nothing important really. I was on my way to the clearing at the bottom of the hill for a picnic. I went by the lab to find you and when I didn’t, I hoped I’d catch you here.”

Hecate gave her a long look. “I am not exactly an expert on picnics.”

Ada chuckled, the sound causing a flutter in Hecate’s belly. “I didn’t assume you were but you do make good company.”

Hecate still didn’t know how she’d become friends with Ada Cackle. Beyond their differences in educational approach and temperament, Hecate didn’t often feel she had much to add to the life of someone like Ada and yet… Ada continually sought her out and gave her compliments that were often more generous than Hecate thought she deserved.

“Hecate?”

Hecate blinked and realized she’d wandered a bit too far in thought. “Apologies, Ada.” She vanished her own basket then held out a hand. “Lead the way.”

Ada jumped slightly and Hecate thought if she weren’t balancing a basket and her hat, she would have probably clapped her hands. “Brillant.”

The third time Ada’s hat almost blew off her head, Hecate cleared her throat. “May I see your hat a moment?”

Ada looked up. “Oh, I can summon a parasol for you though I’d have to apologize that the color won’t be to your liking.”

Hecate shook her head. “That’s not why I,” she paused and sighed, “nevermind.”

Ada stopped and handed her hat to Hecate. Hecate thought to the supply closet and summoned a long strip of pale pink ribbon. She fastened it to Ada’s hat and added a small stabilization spell. 

She gently handed it back, a bit nervous she’d overstepped. “I hope the addition is to your liking.”

Ada took the hat and gave Hecate’s forearm a gentle squeeze. “How clever.” She tied the ribbon under her chin and winked. “Perfect.”

They reached the clearing a few minutes later and it wasn’t until Ada set the checkered pink and grey blanket down that Hecate felt the weight of the heat again. Before she could summon a cooling draught, a glass hovered next to her with a clear blue liquid. She knitted her eyebrows and looked down at Ada. 

“I’m sure it’s not as good as yours but it’ll get the job done while I arrange the food and lemonade.”

Hecate took the glass but hesitated. “Do you need any assistance?”

Ada smiled. “I’m almost done and I can’t imagine the unexpected hike in hot weather has left you very comfortable.”

“But I can--”

Ada shook her head. “It’s fine, Hecate. Please, just enjoy a moment.”

Hecate nodded and finally took a sip. Ada was correct: It wasn’t as good as Hecate’s. It was better. 

By the time she was done with her draught, Ada had laid out a spread that could have fed an army and poured two glasses of lemonade. She had taken off her hat and clicked her fingers for a large umbrella that provided more than adequate coverage. Hecate felt the now familiar tug on her heart as Ada ran her hands over the stray hairs that had been disturbed by the removal of her hat. Hecate had to admit that while she missed Ada’s longer hair, the bob she’d opted for after becoming Headmistress was quite becoming. 

Ada looked up and patted the grey cushion next to her. “Join me?”

Hecate nodded and considered the cushion before she managed to lower herself carefully. She nodded toward the food. “How long were you planning to be out here?”

Ada chuckled. “I may have been a touch overzealous.” Hecate tilted her head and arched an eyebrow. Ada laughed. “Perhaps more than a touch. Tuck in.”

Hecate surveyed the spread and filled her plate quickly. “Why a picnic?”

Ada shrugged as she set her plate in front of her. “I thought it would be fun.” She wrinkled her brow slightly and she looked up at Hecate. “I take it you haven’t had many?”

One of the things Hecate appreciated the most about Ada was the complete absence of judgment when she asked after Hecate’s experiences. This instance was no exception. 

Hecate shook her head. “Not especially. Then again, my list of leisure activities has never been very long or included much _fun_.” She let out the word ‘fun’ as if it were one of the most unusual concepts she’d ever encountered. 

“I think your experiments are rather thrilling,” offered Ada. Hecate turned to hide the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. “I’ve always loved picnics, especially around here. Agatha and I,” she paused as she often did when nostalgia involving her sister hit, “used to sneak away for them all the time. Mona adored them as well. It’s a nice way to pass an afternoon at any time but most especially when I can’t wander too far from the academy.”

Hecate felt her breath catch at the understanding in Ada’s eyes. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Well, I appreciate you… sharing it with me.”

“Of course.” Ada looked like she wanted to say something else and Hecate felt a slight panic rise in her chest. They hadn’t discussed it yet, but she knew the conversation was coming when Ada might inquire about the spell she was no doubt made privy to upon becoming headmistress. 

Her worry was eased however when Ada lifted a glass and simply toasted, “To picnics.”

Hecate offered her a small smile and clinked her glass against Ada’s. 

II.

Ada adjusted her shawl and took a deep breath. _Dress comfortably_ had been Hecate’s only instruction when they’d finally managed to carve some time out on a Sunday afternoon. Ada clasped her hands together as she stood near the entrance of the academy. There were hardly any girls about since Dimity and Gwen took most of them into town for a trip. 

Ada was just worrying if she got the time wrong when Hecate appeared at her side. Hecate’s eyes looked frantic for a moment before she took Ada in. She ducked her head slightly and whispered. “You… look nice.”

Ada smiled and noticed Hecate was wearing a dress she hadn’t seen before. It had Hecate’s usual high neck and long sleeves but the material didn’t cling like a second skin and though it looked black upon first glance, Ada realized it was more akin to a dark eggplant. 

“I could say the same about you. I like your dress.”

Hecate didn’t look up and brushed non-existent lint from her dress. “It’s new. I… I thought the occasion might warrant it.”

Warmth burst in Ada’s chest. “Well now I feel as if I’m under--”

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Ada blinked in surprise as Hecate looked purposefully in her eyes. She offered Hecate a smile. “Flatterer.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Is it flattery if it’s just true?”

Ada bit her lip before she lifted a hand to squeeze Hecate’s bicep. “Where are we going?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “I thought we might have a picnic.” Her voice turned up at the end with an uncertain edge.

Ada broke out into a bright smile. “Really?”

Hecate gave a small nod. “I know it’s something we’ve done before and I’m sorry my circumstances don’t allow for grander options but I--”

Ada moved to thread her arm carefully through Hecate’s. “It’s perfect. Shall we?”

Hecate transferred them both to a small stream that flowed near the old groundskeeper cottage. It was little more than a storage shed these days but it still provided a delightfully cozy outdoor getaway. There was already a deep purple blanket with black cushions close enough to the stream to provide a good view but far enough so as not to get wet. 

Hecate placed the basket down. “I hope you don’t mind, there’s just one more element left.”

Ada tilted her head in curiosity. “It’s already so wonderful.”

Hecate bit her lip as she lifted her hands and a circle of braided violets surrounded the blanket. “I know they’re not your favorite but I--”

“Oh Hecate, they’re gorgeous.” Ada bent to admire the flowers and Hecate’s spellwork. She smiled up at Hecate whose fingers kept tightening and splaying at her sides. “Just because my hundredth attempt to grow and keep them failed doesn’t mean I don’t adore them.”

Hecate let out a small sigh of relief. “I have a few different options for a late lunch. I’d intended earlier but this away trip with the girls evolved with more mishaps than I anticipated. Dimity needed some last minute supplies and I think Miss Bat would lose her head if it were not attached. Perhaps I should--”

Ada took one of Hecate’s hands in hers. “I’m rather nervous, too, if it helps.”

Hecate squeezed her hand. “You do not have to lie for my comfort.”

Ada shook her head and stroked a thumb along Hecate’s knuckles. “It’s not a lie.” Ada nodded down to her dress. “This is the fifth outfit I tried on."

“But you look beautiful in everything,” whispered Hecate before she clamped a hand over her mouth. 

Ada squeezed the hand still in hers. “It’s sweet of you to say so.”

Hecate slowly lowered her hand. “It’s not too… that is to say, I know it’s only our first, well I don’t want to presume that--”

Ada leaned up and gave Hecate a small kiss on the cheek. “Your compliments are appreciated and welcome at any time. And I’d say my blubbering from a couple of weeks ago made it clear how important this is to me,” she paused and placed a small kiss to Hecate’s hand, “how important _you_ are to me.”

“Ada,” replied Hecate softly. Affection flooded Ada’s chest. No one had ever said her name in the precious reverent tone Hecate used. It often made Ada feel as if she were living in some sort of dream. Hecate’s eyes drifted to Ada’s lips and Ada tilted her head up in invitation. The kiss had the same assured insistence as the one they’d shared two weeks prior but none of the urgency. Ada found it left her just as breathless.

When they parted, they held one another’s gaze for a few moments before Ada nodded toward their picnic basket. “We probably shouldn’t let that go to waste.”

Hecate’s eyes widened before she took a step back and waved her fingers to unpack the basket. There were simple sandwiches and by the smell, they were her favorites, along with an array of tea and a fizzy new drink that was all the rage amongst the pupils. Ada gasped suddenly when she caught sight of the abundance of confection. There were two boxes of pink and red macarons, a box of lemon squares, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a few different options of tea cakes. 

“Hecate,” she whispered, awestruck.

“I know how you like variety,” stated Hecate. 

Ada threw her arms around Hecate, who let out a small ‘ _oof’_. Ada blinked against the moisture in her eyes. “You’re a darling.” 

There were a few moments before Hecate returned her embrace with a small pat against her shoulder. “I am pleased you like it.”

Ada stepped back and wiped her eyes. “I promised myself I wouldn’t be the same mess I was in my office.” She looked at the food again. “But I’m afraid it’s all too splendid to remain as composed as I’d like.”

Hecate reached up to cup Ada’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “You’re not a mess.” Hecate arched an eyebrow toward the desserts. “I would suggest you reserve your judgment and celebration for after you tried them however.”

Ada chuckled and leaned into Hecate’s palm. Hecate lingered a moment, her eyes full of so much softness it made Ada’s heart ache from the tenderness, before she gently moved her hand to Ada’s shoulder. 

Ada gave her hand a gentle pat before she plopped down on one of the cushions. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Not something you’re always keen to admit, Miss Cackle,” replied Hecate as she sat down much slower. 

Ada rolled her eyes. “Modest as ever, Miss Hardbroom.” 

III.

Hecate lingered in the doorway and glanced up at the night sky. The night was a quiet one but her ears were still perked to detect anything amiss. Midterm in the fall was often unusually peaceful, which meant more time in the evenings to spend with Ada rather than chase down unruly pupils.

She’d been looking forward to spending a quiet evening in Ada’s rooms. They had a bit of a routine now. After council reports and marking, they would read quietly together or Ada would knit while Hecate did research. The click of Ada’s needles and the sounds of their familiars scurrying around in front of the fireplace felt as comfortable to her as anything ever had. 

“Are you certain you want to do this?” 

Ada beamed up at her and summoned a lantern. “Yes. I think it will prove a lot more entertaining than observing from my bedroom window.” 

Ada loved spontaneity and while it often made Hecate’s anxiety rise, she was always unable to resist the sparkle in Ada’s eyes or the excitement in her tone. 

Hecate nodded and gestured for Ada to go first. “Lead on then.”

Ada reached out and gave her a forearm a squeeze. “It’ll be well worth it, I promise.”

Hecate gave her a fond look as she followed Ada into the night. The silence was comfortable between them and Hecate was grateful when Ada didn’t say a word at Hecate’s occasional check of alarm and protection spells throughout the grounds. Hecate was slightly surprised when Ada settled on a small hill rather far from the school. 

Ada seemed to notice her distress and patted her arm. “We can transfer back at a moment’s notice if need be. The view is spectacular here.” 

Ada spread a large blanket out in front of them and floated several lanterns in the air. It offered enough light to see around them but not too much as to obstruct the brilliance of the stars. There was a small pot of tea and a tray of biscuits but not much else. 

Hecate tilted her head. “I thought you said a picnic wasn’t complete if the spread didn’t take up half the blanket.”

Ada chuckled, bringing her hands to rest in her lap as she settled on a cushion. “Perhaps your conservatism is rubbing off on me.” 

Though her small smile was endearing, Hecate felt as if something were off. “Is something wrong?”

Ada’s head snapped up so quickly that Hecate feared she might have hurt her neck. “No, of course not. Please take a seat.”

Hecate pulled her robe closer as she sat and issued a cloaking spell around them. 

“Thank you,” whispered Ada. 

Hecate considered her a moment. Ada started to twiddle her thumbs and didn’t let her gaze linger anywhere too long. When she didn’t even reach for a biscuit after Hecate poured their tea, Hecate’s worry increased exponentially. 

“Ada, you can tell me.”

Ada’s eyes finally flitted to Hecate. “I’m sorry, dear. I had it all planned but I’m afraid I’m mucking it up.”

“You had what planned?”

Ada gently took Hecate’s hand in hers and looked up at the sky. “Do you know this is my favorite view? I’ve lived here so much of my life and seen my share of the world, but right here is my absolute favorite.”

Hecate considered the gentle sounds of the woods, the bright moon above, and the foliage around them. “I can see why but what does that have to--”

“My favorite evenings are the ones I spend with you,” she offered. Her gaze was soft and adoring in ways that never failed to make Hecate’s heart feel as if it might beat out of her chest. Ada stroked a thumb along Hecate’s knuckles. “And I was wondering if we might lengthen those evenings.”

Hecate tilted her head. “How do you mean?”

Ada bit her lip, took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Do you think you might stay the night more often?”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “The… whole night?”

Ada nodded slowly. “I know we reserve the occasion for holidays but I find I miss you, quite a lot actually, and I never sleep as well,” she paused a moment and squeezed Hecate’s hand, “it’s not an obligation, mind, and if you’re uncomfortable forget I even suggested--”

“Yes,” said Hecate. 

Ada blinked a few times. “Really?”

Hecate nodded. “I think I’d like it and if you were ever inclined to linger in my rooms, I wouldn’t mind.”

Ada smiled. “I didn’t want you to feel as if it were too excessive and I was in all sorts of fits trying to figure out how to bring it up.”

Hecate leaned forward and gave Ada’s forehead a kiss. Ada brought a hand up to Hecate’s neck and gently pulled her closer as she angled her face up for a kiss. Hecate reasoned that at some point kissing Ada might become routine in the way she’d heard most relationships evolve. It had not been her experience however and as Ada pulled her closer, the same thrill she always felt ran through her veins. Ada wanted her to stay and Hecate couldn’t be happier to oblige. 

When they parted, Ada smiled with a fondness that never failed to make Hecate feel as if she were the luckiest witch. “Would you like to make star shapes with me?”

Hecate smirked. Ada’s capacity for joy in the simplest magical practices was one of the traits she loved most about her. “I cannot promise mine will be as imaginative as yours.”

Ada winked and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t give up too soon, dear.”

Hecate leaned back and opened her legs for Ada to settle between them. Ada leaned her back against Hecate’s front and they alternated making designs in the gentle night sky. 

IV.

Ada smiled as the summer breeze caused her new pink dress to flutter in the afternoon sun. It was the first proper summer day they’d had this year. Hecate sent a message to her maglet a half hour ago telling her there was a surprise awaiting her by the pond and asking her to dress comfortably. The allusion to their first date caused a fond smile to grace Ada’s lips when she read it. 

She quickly made her way to the pond close to the academy’s entrance. It was nice to explore the grounds more freely with most of the staff and students gone. She spotted a few stray broomsticks on her way and quickly sent them to the shed wondering how Hecate missed such a thing. It wasn’t like her to be so distracted. 

Ada blinked a few times when she finally reached the pond, the sight almost too wonderful to believe. There was a path of pale pink rose petals leading to a bright red blanket with black pillows, candles in silver sticks, two heart shaped plates and a bucket of champagne. She looked up and noticed Hecate pacing. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her thumbs and index fingers pressed in alternating circles.

Ada cleared her throat. “What’s all this?”

Hecate’s head snapped up as she blinked owlishly. “Ada,” she whispered softly.

Ada smiled. “I haven’t forgotten something important have I?”

Hecate looked dazed for a moment before she shook her head. “No. Well, that is, this is important but no you had no knowledge of,” she paused and sighed, “please, sit.”

Ada shot her a curious look but moved to sit on the cushion indicated. Hecate’s eyes flitted between her and the cushion sat next to her as if she couldn’t quite place where to situate herself. Ada pat the cushion. “Why don’t you--”

Hecate held up a hand. “No, I need to do this properly.” She crossed her arms and shook her head. “Though there seems to be so many contradictions on what constitutes properly.”

Ada took a moment and looked at her environment anew. It was all terribly romantic and Hecate’s bun was pulled tighter than usual when they picnicked together. Her voice almost shook and her pacing had resumed. Ada felt a small spark of recognition but couldn’t quite believe it. 

“Hecate,” she began slowly, “d-did you do all this to ask me something?”

Hecate turned to her and started to tap her fingers in an unsteady rhythm against her crossed arms. “I have done a poor job if you’ve just guessed. You love surprises, I was trying to draw it out and you see, I did a bit of research trying to find the best phrasing and it was all terribly confusing, Ada.”

Ada shook her head. “I think you’re doing a fine job and I’m not sure if I’ve actually guessed right seeing as how you haven’t said much yet.”

Hecate dropped her arms. “I’m not very good at words as you know. At least not the sort that are usually used for gestures like these.” She took a deep breath and clasped her hands behind her back. “There is something I want to ask you. I know that what I have to offer pales in comparison to what you deserve.” Ada opened her mouth to protest when Hecate lifted a hand. “Please, if you’ll let me finish?” Ada nodded and Hecate continued. “I feel as if I’ve grown a great deal in our time together and yet there is so much that might prove... difficult in considering what I want to ask you. You see, I, I want to tell you that I could go anywhere with you, that I am ready to let go of certain past transgressions because then I could leave and offer you the world at your fingertips but Ada,” she sighed and turned away for a moment. 

Ada worried if Hecate might have worked herself up in such a state that she would never get to her point. “Hecate,” she said gently, hoping she might pull Hecate from whatever proverbial cliff she seemed on the precipice of. 

Hecate turned, her eyes apologetic but her direction renewed. “Yes, I apologize. Though I can’t exactly offer you the world, I can offer you practically anything else. I, I love you and, by some miracle, you love me. I know I can be abrasive, stubborn, short-sighted, and on occasion, less than observant but I am also committed to doing better by you, Ada, always.” She paused and dropped to her knees on the cushion beside Ada. “These past few years have been full of so much more than I thought to ask of my life and it’s all down to you. I hope you might not think it too ridiculous of me to ask you to marry me?”

Ada blinked against the tears in her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She took Hecate’s hands in hers and gave her a bright, watery smile. “You have such a habit of declaring you’re terrible at something then proving the exact opposite.”

Hecate knitted her brow. “W-what do you--”

“You insist you’re not very good at words but you’ve managed to give me such lovely ones just now. Not to mention,” Ada slipped one of her hands out of Hecate’s and summoned a small black velvet box, “I’ve had this since Yule and couldn’t think of how to ask myself.”

Hecate tilted her head and reached for the box. “Is this a--”

“There was a catalogue you left open on your desk, that day you left a box of cream custards for our evening tea and asked me to fetch it. I thought it was some sort of subtle hint.”

Hecate’s eyes went wide as she met her gaze. “I’d only been dreaming, I never thought--”

Ada leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Hecate’s cheek before turning her forehead as she rested it against Hecate’s. “There is no experience I could have in this world that would compare to how lovely it would be to marry you.”

Hecate blinked slowly as tears pooled in her eyes. “Truly?”

Ada smiled and let out a watery laugh. She moved to cup a hand on Hecate’s cheek, stroking it gently. “Truly,” she assured. 

Hecate leaned forward and captured her lips with such fervor that Ada had no choice but to fall back on her cushion. Soon Hecate’s hands were everywhere all at once and her enthusiastic kisses told Ada everything she needed to know about how pleased she was with Ada’s response. 

V.

Hecate floated her reference book above her cauldron and clicked her fingers to open a window. For the first time in a few days, she was witness to early morning birdsong. It was still odd being able to sleep in as often as she liked. She’d finally figured out a way to take advantage thus mornings such as these were rare. She wasn’t sure how long she worked but at some point Pendell came prancing in and laid himself across her table. 

Hecate chuckled at him, scratching the underside of his chin. “Have I been in here too long?” His tilted head seemed to suggest the affirmative. Hecate rolled her eyes affectionately. She checked her watch and noticed it was early afternoon. “Where is your mistress?” 

Pendell chirped at the window. Hecate took off her half moon spectacles and folded them into the special case that rested on the inside of her pocket. She spied her wife in the clearing of their garden laying out a familiar checkered blanket and opening a large basket. 

Hecate smiled. “Apparently it is time for a picnic.” 

Pendell looked up at her as if she were ridiculous to assume otherwise. She quickly lifted a hand to transfer.

Ada smiled up at her, the laugh lines around her eyes numerous and endearing. “I was just going to call for you.”

A bell sounded behind Hecate and she gestured toward Ada’s familiar. “He took it upon himself to do the job for you.”

Ada chuckled. “Productive morning?”

Hecate nodded as she settled on a pillow. “I’ve found a solution for Clarice’s roadblock in advanced sensory deprivation potions. I should be able to send her a revised curriculum for her fall term at _Mayfair College_.”

Ada smiled in the same fond nostalgic way she always did when discussing former students. “Schools can’t get in their requests to have her guest lecture fast enough.”

“At least the future of witchcraft lies in _some_ talented hands.” She eyed a new box of biscuits as Ada pulled them from the basket. “Is that from Miss Bunch?”

Ada nodded. “Don’t worry, I made sure to inquire about ingredients this time. She is a talented and inventive baker but I doubt we will ever share a fondness for the combination of anchovies and avocado.”

Hecate winced. “I appreciate your foresight.”

Ada handed her a glass of lemonade. “You’re more than welcome.” She snapped her fingers to produce a piece of folded parchment. “I received a letter from Mildred this morning.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow as she arranged their plates and pulled out her spectacles. “May I see it?”

Ada nodded as she slipped her own spectacles off. They swung slightly with the chain around her neck. “Esmeralda seems to be struggling this term and is considering a sabbatical.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “She wants our opinion on replacements? Why hasn’t she written to Maud? Surely the High Witch would be a more appropriate person to ask.” 

Ada shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich. “Perhaps she regards us,” she paused and winked at Hecate, “or rather _you_ more highly.”

Hecate ignored the pleasant feeling she received from the praise. “I doubt that.” She finished the letter and sent it to her desk. She’d send a response later along with Clarice’s package. She ran a hand over Ada’s hair and settled on her cheek before dropping it gently. “How was your morning?”

Ada wiped her mouth and swirled her fingers. A precious blue blanket with rounded squares and triangles settled between them. “I finished it this morning. I thought we could send it to Azura for Cerulea.”

Hecate ran a thumb over the edge of the blanket. “It’s lovely.”

Ada pointed up at the clouds. “Any interest in indulging my tracing silly shapes after we’ve eaten?”

Hecate thought about her research and the growing pile of correspondence. She almost declined when she caught the sparkle in Ada’s eye. It hadn’t dimmed in their fifty years together and just as always, it was enough to convince Hecate. “Of course.”

After they ate, Hecate summoned extra cushions and leaned back while Ada curled into her side and pointed to the sky. Hecate wasn’t sure how long they’d been there when Ada’s arm drooped and started to snore softly against Hecate’s chest. She smiled as she summoned Mildred’s letter and a quill. She suspended it in the air with an empty piece of parchment for herself and started to pen a reply. 


End file.
